Naruto the Namikage
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is forced to leave the Leaf after the Wave mission. little of bashing on Sasuke and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Naruto the Namikage

Order to flee

Xxx

Naruto had just comeback from Wave with his team. "Kakashi-sensei," he said as he knocked on his sensei's door.

"Yes Naruto," said the masked Jounin.

"I been thinking about how Zabuza used water. From what I read is that a ninja had a affinity," said Naruto.

"You are correct," said Kakashi as outside. "Take piece of paper and channel some chakra we might be able to learn your element."

Naruto does as told and the paper cuts into four piece and one side burns, another turns to dust, the third turns crinkles and the last side get soaked. "Naruto you the affinity for all of the element," said Kakashi. "It is unheard of."

"So what now," asked Naruto.

"Your strongest affinity is Wind so we will start with that," said Kakashi. "Damn the civilian, that potential should not be wasted."

Kakashi-sensei, you alright?" asked Naruto

"I am fine," said Kakashi with regret. "I can't teach you due to the civilian banning me. I am sorry, I do want to teach you but they want you dead on the mission."

"I understand," said Naruto.

"However I can point you in the right direction.

Xxx

Later that night Naruto was woken up by a knock. Opening the door he sees Kakashi. "Naruto," he said frantic. "You got to leave."

"Why?" asked Naruto

"The civilian finally done it. They have ordered your execution and the Hokage gave me the order to warn you," said Kakashi.

"Is it because of the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"That and that you have gotten better then Sasuke," said Kakashi. "He convinced them that you are a threat and must killed. I am sorry."

"I will flee at once," said Naruto.

"Wait catch," said Kakashi. "This is the scroll of most of the jutsu I have copied."

"Thank you," said Naruto as he left.

Xxx

In the village Sarutobi growled. "Damn them," he said. "Did you get him to safety?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Kakashi. "They finally got what they wanted."

"All because of your student," said the Hokage.

Xxx

Naruto was walking to Wave since that is a place he knows he is welcomed. Getting to the small nation he heads to Tazunas house. Tsunami opens the door and see the boy. "Naruto-kun," she said.

He explains everything to her and Tazuna who after the story were furious. "I don't believe it," he said. "To treat their own protectors like that."

Naruto gets up. "So what now?" said Tazuna.

"I am an Uzumaki and from what I gathered is they had their own village," said Naruto. "I think I should form my own village."

"Wave shall provide the means since Gato's fortune is ours plus we have the best builder," said Tazuna.

Xxx

A few month later Naruto's village was ready. It was surrounded by three wall on thee sides and had the water for protection. He master several jutsu and brought his level to low Kage after figuring out the Shadows Clone Jutsu ability.

He started an academy which was a challenge since he ad no teacher. He came up with a crazy idea. Use Missing-nin. The first one to come was Itachi Uchiha after hearing about his brother play in getting rid of Naruto. Naruto also sent Itachi to look for the Sannin Tsunade to train the medic in the academy.

Tsunade was more than happy to come to Village hidden in the wave after hearing about the leader allowing a medic program to start up.

Many Missing-nin who were forced to leave their village for a reason or another came over. Naruto now had a village of about 3 S rank ninja and 40 A rank. He had the academy teach useful stuff like dealing with the first kill, first aid and more then the basic jutsu.

Overall the first batch of genin which numbered about 20 was at least chunin level.

Naruto had heard of the upcoming chunin exams and thought it was time to show the other village their power. He sent letter to the Hokage ask for two genin teams to take the exams.

Xxx

Konoha was getting ready for the chunin exams. Sarutobi was reading the letter that was sent to him from the village of Wave. "This is a time for the villages to get together," he thought. "I will let them compete."

Naruto got the letter from the Hokage. "I guess Inari's team should be fine. Darkness bring me Raiga and his team," said Naruto. "As well as Pakura's team."

"Yes Naruto-sama," said the voice of darkness.

Raiga a green haired and Pakura a orange haired female walked in with two teams. "You wanted to see use Naruto-sama?" asked Pakura.

"I did, I want your two teams to head to Konoha and compete in the chunin exams," said Naruto. "Do you accept?"

"I have faith in my team to give the other a funeral," said Raiga.

"Pakura, how about you," said Naruto.

"My team will be ready," said Pakura.

"Dismissed," said Naruto.

Xxx

A few days later Itachi walks in. "A letter from the Hokage request you come earlier as to ask for an alliance," said Itachi.

"I see," said Naruto. "I will head with the two team."

Deidara and Alfonso shall be my bodyguards," said Naruto. As a blond haired man with mouths in the palms of his hand and a man with black hair with a kodachi on his back walks up.

"We leave tomorrow," said Naruto.

Xxxc

Next day the eleven ninja head out of the village. "Naruto-sama," said Alfonso. "Is it wish for you to go back Konoha."

"You worry too much," said Naruto. "I consider the Sandaime like a grandfather and wa the one order to flee before the execution was announced."

"With all due respect," said Deidara. "You are taking a risk."

"The Hokage will not let anything happen," said Naruto.

The ninja get to the Gates in about a day and are ushered in. Naruto is wearing a mask like Kakashi with an Orange robe with. "Name," said a gate guard.

"We are the delegation from Village Hidden in the Waves," said Naruto.

"Very well, enjoy your stay in the Konoha," said the guard.

Xxx

Naruto had told the ninja to relax before the Exams and had split away from the groups. "Put me down," said a voice that Naruto remembered.

Heading to the noise the masked leader see his friend Konohamaru begin held by the scruff of his shirt by a Suna ninja. "I recommend you put him down," said the Leader as he makes himself known.

"Stay out of this," said the Suna ninja. "Unless you want to start something."

"If you fight me I will order my village to declare war on Suna," said Naruto. "Konoha might join because that Hokage grandson you are threatening."

"What will it be makeup-san," said Naruto.

Throwing the kid on the ground the Suna ninja grabs the bundle on his back. "You are going to use crow?" asked the blond female with the same symbol.

Before the boy could do anything he is stopped by a Deidara and Alfonso. "Namikage-sama," said Alfonso."We can't leave you for more then a few hour without you finding trouble."

"Kankuro," said a deep voice. "You are a disgrace to our village."

"Get down Uchiha," said Naruto as Sasuke jumps down.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke with his Uchiha arrogance.

"You mother must not have taught you manners," said Naruto in his leader disguise. "If you must know we are here for the chunin exam. My genin will be competing."

"You must be weak if you need your ninja to protecte you," said Sasuke.

"That is their mission as my bodyguard," said Naruto.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that," shouted the pink haired female.

"At least he has a reputation, genin," said Naruto. "You are a disgrace to kunoichi."

Turning to the young boy and his friends. "I would be honored have you show me around young man. I assume you are in the academy?' asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Konohamaru.

"Let me treat you and your friend to a lunch," said Naruto in the guise of the leader. "Then me and my might play ninja with you."

the two guards nod their head. "We would be thrilled," said Alfonso.

"You are the leader and don't need to waste your time," said the Uchiha.

"You do know our village makes it mandatory for genin to play with the academy student as a service to our village, even some jounin join in," said Naruto.

The delegation head to small restaurant. They get to the Ramen place and sit down. They order and eat in silence.

Naruto gets up and pay for everyone meal. "I think I promised you I play ninja with you," said Naruto.

"You don't have too Namikage," said Konohamaru.

"Shall we play with the young man and his friends?" asked Naruto.

"I would love to play with Kono-kun," said Alfonso getting a smile from Deidara.

Naruto and his groups pike side and play for a few hour until Konohamaru starts to get sleep. "That is enough fun," said Naruto. "My guard will escort you back to you places I will take Konohamaru to Hokage-dono."

Naruto gets to the Hokage tower holding a sleeping Konohamaru and gets to the tower. Seeing the secretary he bow. "What are you doing with the honorable grandson?" screeched the female.

"He fell asleep and I was bringing him to his grandfather to get him home," said Naruto. "Can you please ask Hokage-dono if I can see him."

The young lady goes into the office and see her leader. "Sir you appointment is here," said the young female.

"Send him in," said Sarutobi as Naruto walks in.

"Where should I put Kono-kun?" asked Naruto.

"That couch for now," said the Hokage. "I must thank you Namikage-dono for entertaining my grandson."

"I love kids," said the leader. "Send your Anbu away. I don't trust them."

Sarutobi snaps his fingers and the ninja disappears. "It is good to see you Jiji," said Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Sarutobi with narrowed eyes.

"I am hurt," said the Namikage as he takes off his mask. Next thing he knows is the old man engulfed him in a hug.

"It's good to see you Naruto-kun," said the old man.

Xxx

End chapter

New story right after wave. There will be hinted bashing Sasuke and Sakura. Please tell me what you think

Next chapter will be the beginning of the chunin exams and two leader talking.


	2. The Chunin Exams and the Negotiations

I don't own Naruto

Naruto the Namikage

The Chunin Exams and the Negotiations

Xxx

Naruto was chatting with the Hokage. "So how are things?" asked Naruto.

The Hokage sighs. "The civilian forced Kakashi to make Sasuke his apprentice. They have the other jounin sensei teach their skill and have tried to get the Namikaze scroll."

"I had his teacher place a blood seal on it so only the son can open it," said Sarutobi.

"You mean me," said Naruto.

"When did you figure it out," said Sarutobi with surprise.

After I left, I was wondering why he seal the Kyuubi in me. I meet the Kyuubi and he told me," said Naruto.

"I am sorry," said the Hokage. "Your father had a lot of enemies."

"I know," said Naruto.

"Enough of this depressing stuff. Why not head to the hotel," said Sarutobi as Naruto disappear in a shunshin.

Xxx

Next day Naruto was escorting his genin to the exam. "I wish you the best of luck," said Naruto as he disappears.

Naruto appears in the jounin lounge. "Namikage-dono, it's an honor," said a black haired female.

"The honor is mine to visit your village," said Naruto. "What are the chances of your teams passing the first exam?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know?" said the black haired female."We barely taught our student anything because of the civilians."

"So Hokage-dono has told," said Naruto.

"We have been forced to train that spoiled brat," said a breaded jounin with a cigarette in his mouth. "Out the genin of that team only the blond had my respect."

"How are civilian running things, this is a Shinobi village and should be run by the Hokage," said Naruto. "He should grab the power the civilian took."

"Not as easy as it sounds," said a low voice as a man with grey hair walks up.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan it is an honor to meet you," said Naruto as he extend his hand.

Kakashi shakes it. "I have heard a few thing about you Namikage as will how young you are," said the masked jounin.

"They are up against Ibiki the Sadist of I&T department," said Kakashi.

"I am sure your team will do fine," said Naruto.

Xxx

An Anbu appears. "Namikage-dono, the Hokage request a meeting with the council," said the Anbu.

"I shall go immediately," said Naruto as he shunshin away.

Xxx

At the council chamber Naruto in his robes walks in followed by his two guards. "Greetings Hokage-dono, and honorable council," said Naruto as he sees the Hyuga clan head with his eyes active.

The clan head smirks. "This is going to be good," he though as he saw the face behind the mask.

"Have you read the treaty?" asked Naruto.

"We have," said the Nara head. "It is fair with idea exchange and the promise to help in time of war."

"It an economic alliance," said Namikage.

"We will take a vote," said Sarutobi.

"I have a question," said a man with a arm in a sling and one eye bandaged. "Why should we agree to these term when we can take you village."

Naruto eyes narrow. "Is that a threat elder?" asked the Wave leader.

"I am just saying the term are fair but we should get more," said the Elder.

"Danzo, you will watch what you say," said Sarutobi.

"Naruto," said a voice in his head.

"What is it Kurama?" asked Namikage.

"That man is trying to control you," said the Kyuubi.

Naruto looks at Danzo. "If try to enter my mind and control me Danzo again I will declare war on this village," said the Namikage.

"Danzo, what is he talking about!" roared Sarutobi.

"He has the Sharingan implanted in his body," said the Namikage. "I am not sure how many but I do sense those eyes."

Naruto throws a kunai and rips the man selves revealing five Sharingan. "Tell me Danzo, are those form the Uchiha you had killed?" asked Naruto.

"Root to me," said Danzo as fifty root member fall down dead.

"I took of them before I entered," said Namikage.

Danzo growls and jumps out the window followed by Naruto and Sarutobi.

They get to training ground 8 and see Danzo look around. "You are under arrest," said Naruto.

Wind Style Cutting Air Wave," shouted Danzo as he fire wind blade. Naruto goes through hand seal and a wall of mud appears.

Looking around he see the man escaped. "That could have gone better," said Naruto.

"Indeed, he will be an S rank criminal," said Sarutobi.

"Let's head back," said Naruto.

They get back to the council chamber and sees the both side sitting in their seats. "Who is in favor with this treaty?" asked Hokage.

"I vote for it," said Hiashi.

The rest of the council agrees. Naruto bows. "This is a start of an alliance," he said. "I would like the watch the chunin exams."

"Council dismissed," said Sarutobi. "Now why not head back to my office."

Xxx

"I am truly sorry," said Sarutobi. "You father would be ashamed on how you were treated."

"Under the bridge," said Naruto. "Danzo is gone, are you going to try to take back power?"

"I will do it slowly and little by little," said Sarutobi. "As token of our alliance, why not watch the second exam."

"Very well," said Naruto as a screen comes down and sees the teams in the forest of death.

Xxx

The Wave team just intercepted a team from Rain and took them out. "What scroll," said a genin with red hair.

Another one with blue hair walks up. "Heaven scroll," he said. "Desmond, we need this one," said the blue haired genin. "Let us head to the tower."

Inari who was with them snapped his head. "That is pure killer intent," said the boy. The group follows their leader and sees a grass ninja in front of team 7 of Sasuke and Sakura.

The two were frozen in spot. On Inari's neck was a seal. He closes his eyes. "Sir we have problem," said Inari.

Naruto was talking to Hokage-sama. "Hokage-dono," said Naruto. "My team a ninja who is suppressing have her chakra."

"What is strange about that?" asked Sarutobi.

"It is at least Kage level and pure evil," said Naruto.

Xxx

It seems we have little bug that must be squashed," said the grass ninja. "Wind Release: Great break through." Inari goes through seal and puts his hands on the ground as a earth wall appear.

"Scatter," Inari shouts as his team splits up.

"Kuku," impressive to stop my jutsu," said the ninja.

"You are not a genin," said Inari as he narrows his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Orochimaru," said the ninja.

Inari growls. "Well shit," he says. Seeing his team stand strong in the face of killer intent he goes through seal. "Fire Style: Dragon flam jutsu."

A fire attack with the head of a dragon is launched at the Sannin. "Don't let you guard men," said Inari. "He won't be defeated by such a jutsu.'

Inari take out his kodachi from a scroll and blocks a sword to his back. The power of the attack makes him skid back. He is kicked back by the Sannin as his team goes to engage the Sannin.

Xxx

Naruto stood up. "Orochimaru," said Naruto as he and the Hokage rush to the forest.

Xxx

Inari was pierced in his chest by the saber and kicked into a tree. The other two rush in launching a collaboration jutsu of fire and wind burning the tree to ash as it head to the Sannin.

Jumping away Orochimaru gets close and impales the other both genins. Sensing The Hokage and Naruto he leaves without his prize.

Xxx

Naruto appears with the Hokage. "They did a number on you," said Naruto as the wounds on the genin heal. "Good thing I invented that healing seal."

"Namikage-sama," said Inari. "We were unable to stop him."

"The fact that you faced Orochimaru proves you are very skilled," said Naruto. "Team 5 of Village of Wave I giving a battlefield promotion of chunin. You are done with the exams."

"Is that fine Hokage-dono," asked Naruto.

"They are your ninjas," said Sarutobi. "And I would have done the same,"

They disappears in a shunshin.

Xxx

Naruto was talking to Sarutobi after getting the genin looked at. "It looks like the other team from my village made it," said Naruto.

Right after the Suna team," said Sarutobi.

"How many days till the end of the second exam?" asked Naruto.

"Four days," said Sarutobi.

"Why not relax for a bit," said Sarutobi.

"I would like to visit the students at the academy," said Naruto.

"I will send a letter to Iruka," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Next day Naruto was walking to the academy in his robe. He gets to the academy and heads to Iruka class room.

In the room Iruka was told of a VIP coming in. "Class we have a guest today, he has asked about teaching a branch of the Shinobi arts," said Iruka. "Please welcome the Namikage."

Naruto walks in. "Greeting students," he said as he sees the faces of the students. "Let ask you all a question. What is Fuinjutsu?"

A young student with black hair and white eyes raises. "Yes and please what is your name," asked the Namikage.

'Hanabi Hyuga," she said. "It is sealing."

"Very good," said the Namikage. "Anyone give a example of sealing,"

Konohamaru raise his hand. "Yes Kono-kun," said Namikage.

"Storage scroll," said the young boy.

"Very good and that is the one I will show you how to make small one," said the Namikage. "With Iruka-san okay."

The chunin nods his head. "Very good," said Namikage. "You need to know how to write symbols. One error and boom goes the scroll."

"Now take out you writing materials," said the Namikage as he goes through the stroke of the brush. The students copy his movements. "The first stroke is the most important."

"My village has invented a few seal as well. It is limitless what you can do and I think the creative you the better idea you will have."

Please continue while I walk around to see how you are doing," said the Namikage.

"It is time for their recess," said Iruka.

"I shall join them," said Namikage.

Namikage walks out. "Namikage," said Konohamaru. "Can you play ninja with us?"

"I guess but I will not play. Alfonso," said Namikage.

"You need something?" asked the man.

"You these student want us to play ninja," said Namikage. "I have a better idea of turning this into mock mission."

"I see," said Alfonso. "I will be an objective on one team you on the other?"

"You are right," said Namikage. "Konohamaru, you will have to protect me while capturing Alfonso."

"The opposing team shall do the same against me," said Namikage. "The rule are you have to touch one of us to win. We act like a lord with no battle training. We just hired you for an S rank mission to protect me and while taking out my rival Lord."

"You will each go to opposite of the field. To take an enemy ninja out, you must tag them," said Namikage.

Go," said Namikage.

The mock mission close but Konohamaru was unable to protect his objective. He instead used the basic clone jutsu to try to confuse the opposing and tag the enemy lord but the Namikage was tagged also making it a tie.

"I am impressed," said Namikage. "Thoughts?"

"I should have tried to stay close to you," said Konohamaru.

"You did what I would have done," said Namikage. "You team was beaten and you got to the opposing leader. Not best outcome but you did complete part of the mission."

"The mission would be a failure and you have shown some decent strategy for a student. You would have failed. Other then you have a good marking for ninja," said Namikage.

"Well said Namikage-dono," said Sarutobi. "I am impressed with my grandson performance despite it being a failed mission."

"Thank, next time I join in with Alfonso since we can make up strategies," said Namikage.

"You have a wonderful way with kids," said Sarutobi with a sadden expression.

"I do hope tyo have child of my own, better get some practice," said Namikage.

"Well the last teams have made it would you like to watch the third round," said the Hokage.

"I would be honored," said Naruto. "I will send some ninja to teach you some strategy."

"Cool," said Konohamaru.

The two leaders disappear in a shunshin.

Xxx

At the Hyuga compound Hiashi was looking at a photo of the fourth. "I am sorry my friend I was unable to do anything for son. You must ashamed of this village," thought the clan head.

Father," said a young voice.

"In here Hanabi," said Hiashi. "How was class today?"

Great, the Namikage taught to make sealing scroll," she said excited.

"Do you have it on you?" asked Hiashi.

Hanabi takes out the scroll and hand it to her father. "You did a great job," said the leader praising his daughter. "Can you bring Hinata to my study?"

Hinata walks in. "Yes father," she said.

The man rushes his daughter and hugs her. "I am sorry Hinata for not being the model father. I know you don't like the village due to what they did," he said. "I might be able to prevent you from getting the seal."

"As clan head I don't want to do this. But if I don't you will be sealed. I am going to disown you but remember I love you still. This is for your protection."

"Father," she said. "Sorry I am weak."

"Hinata you are not weak you are stronger in character then even me," said Hiashi. "Head to the Hokage give this to him. This will give him instruction on how to proceed."

"Understood father," said Hinata. "Thank you."

Xxx

Hiashi frowns. "First step to protect my eldest. Let us hope this works."

Xxx

End Chapter 2


	3. The Third round and Hyuga dilemma

I don't own Naruto

Naruto the Namikage

The Third round and Hyuga dilemma

Xxx

Naruto was at the arena with the Hokage as the remaining genins were standing in front of a sickly looking jounin. "I am Hayate and will be the proctor. Alright there are too many of you," he said. "We will have a preliminary battle and the winners will compete in the finals."

"Now the first battle will be decided by this electric board. First anyone want to leave?" asked Hayate.

"I am gone," said a teen with glasses. "I wasted too much chakra in the forest."

"Anyone else?" asked the Jounin. "First match is Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha vs. Kaze of Nami."

Both teens walk down. Kaze has green hair has small fans on his back. Sasuke the last Uchiha walks down with a superior smirk. "You might as well give up. You are no match for an Uchiha," said Sasuke.

"Your name means nothing in the battle, it just paint a bigger target on you," said Kaze. "I was hoping to bring you down a peg."

"Just too make it even. I won't use an Ninjutsu or genjutsu," said Kaze.

"Make it easier you loser," said Sasuke.

"You're not Kami so stop acting like it," said Kaze.

"Begin," said the jounin.

Sasuke rushes forward and goes for a punch. The punch is blocked as Kaze effortlessly pushes it away. Spinning Kaze touch his other arm and jumps back.

Xxx

"Sasuke is the best," screeched the pink haired genin.

"Shut up," shouted a blond haired female. "I don't believe I had a crush that bastard."

Xxx

Sasuke tries t kick his opponent but is pushed aside. "Check mate," said Kaze. "Limb bind."

Sasuke freezes in spot. "You said no Ninjutsu," said the Uchiha.

"I did, didn't I but if you know all of the Shinobi art you would have notice this is not Ninjutsu," said Kaze.

"You used a hand seal," said the Uchiha.

"I activated the seals I placed on you," said Kaze. "Sealing jutsu."

"I declare the match is over Kaze from Nami wins," said Hayate.

Snapping his finger Sasuke falls down as Kaze walks away. "I will show him," growled the Uchiha as he goes through hand seal. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."

A torrent of water appears blocking the attack. "The match is over Uchiha," said Namikage as he appear out of the water.

"Sasuke Uchiha you be placed on D rank for five months for that attack," said Hokage-sama.

"What, you can't do that old man!" shouted the Uchiha as he is knocked out by Kakashi.

"I do apologize for my student," said the jounin.

"Thin nothing of it Hatake-san," said the Namikage.

Xxx

Next Match," said Hayate. It will be Kiba Inuzuka vs. Neji Hyuga."

Both combatants walks down. "I might not be able to embarrass Hinata-sama," said Neji with venom. "You are on the same team so you will do," said Neji.

"I will make you eat those words," said Kiba.

"Begin," said Hayate

Byakugan," said Neji.

Kiba does a hand sea. "Man Beast clone," he said as Akumaru transforms into a copy of Kiba. "Fang over Fang."

Two tornado spin heading towards Neji. "Eight Trigram Palm Rotation," said Neji as he starts to spin deflecting the attack, sending Kiba back with his partner.

Getting back up Kiba throws several Kunai but they are caught but Neji notices a tag on it and quickly drops it as it explode right as he start to rotate.

The smoke clears and Neji has some scraps. "My turn," Neji shouted as he slams a palm into Kiba knocking him out.

"Once a loser always a loser," said Neji.

"Winner is Neji Hyuga," said Hayate.

Next match is Sakura Haruno of the Konoha vs. Kiro of Nami."

Both fighters walk down Sakura was nervous. "Both of you ready?" asked Hayate.

"I will make you pay for what your teammate did to Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura.

"That is the best trash talk you got?" asked Kiro. "You have weakest amount of chakra and physical built is pathetic."

"Begin," said Hayate.

Sakura fall down knocked out with a nose bleed. Kiro had a hand in a seal. "Winner is Kiro of Nami"

"What did you do?" asked Hayate.

"I place her in genjutsu with a thousand of her crush without a top," said Kira. "Some one with her control she should have been able to break out."

Xxx

Next match is Robin of Nami vs Hinata Hyuga of Konoha," said Hayate.

A black haired female walks down followed by Hinata. "Are both fighter ready?" asked Hayate.

Robin nods her head as Hinata does as well unsure of herself. "Begin,"

Water Style: Water Shockwave," said Robin as a torrent of water appears rushing forward towards Hinata.

Xxx

"Hokage-dono," said Namikage. "Why is Hinata frozen?"

"Her whole clan minus her father and sister has denigrated her confidence. You having to flee, broke her," said Hokage. "Hiashi has a request for you."

"Does he want me to meet," asked Namikage.

Yes as soon as possible," said Hokage-dono.

"I will take my leave," said Namikage as Hinata was defeated.

Xxx

Naruto appeared at the Hyuga compound in his leader robes. "State your business," said a guard.

"I have an appointment with Hyuga-dono," said Namikage.

Another guard walks away to get the clan head. A moment later Hiashi walks out. "I am glad you accepted my invitation," said Hiashi. "Let us head to my study Namikage-dono."

Xxx

They get to the study and take a seat as host and guest. "I made a lot of mistake regarding my daughter," said Hiashi. "You saw her match?"

"It was pathetic but Hokage-dono told me of the family dynamics," said Namikage. "She has great potential but has not flourished."

"I do agree and as Clan Head I can't help her because they want me to groom Hanabi as successor," said Hiashi. "The Elder have overridden my power on that matter."

"Why tell me this?' asked Namikage.

"I know who you are Naruto-san," said Hiashi. "I have no ill feeling towards you but due to both the elder and the council I was unable to do a damn thing for my friend's son."

"You mean my father?" asked Naruto.

"We are getting off track," said Hiashi."I have disowned Hinata to protect her from the seal."

"After she lost I had her resign from Konoha forces," said Hiashi. "I was hoping she can transfer to your ninja forces."

"May I ask why?" asked Naruto.

"When you fled she cried and lost most of her drive," said Hiashi. "I tried to get her motivated but nothing worked."

"Very well but she will not be a ninja," said Naruto.

"May I ask why?" asked Hiashi with a little anger.

"She has to attend the academy," said Naruto. "Konoha academy has much to be desired."

"Only a few genin in her class would have passed the test in Nami," said Naruto.

"She will have to learn basic sealing jutsu, branch out her arsenal and pick a weapon to use. The test revolves around Taijutsu, Ninjutsu including knowing a non basic three plus knowing how to perform a shunshin. Kenjutsu, sealing, finally genjutsu."

"I will be happy to let her join but she must pass the test," said Naruto.

"Thank you for the consideration," said Hiashi as he got out and the two bow to each other.

Xxx

The third round was over as the winning genins advanced. Choji beat Ino and Shikamaru beat Ten Ten. Shino beat Kankuro and Temari beat the one genin on team 7. Lee was almost killed by Gaara.

Xxx

Naruto was walking around the village looking for a certain person. He gets to a clearing and sees team Kurenai at the training ground. "I am sorry to interrupt," said Naruto. "I would like to talk to Yuhi-san and Hyuga-san."

"Namikage-dono," said Kurenai. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I have been request to transfer Hinata to my village from both the Hokage and Clan head," said Namikage.

"I see so he finally did it," said Kurenai. "He told me of the plan."

"Hinata has been discharged from the Konoha Shinobi forces. I would like her to join my ranks," said Namikage. "I will be honest. Hinata is nowhere near my genin's skills but I will fix that if she joins."

"How so?" asked Kurenai.

"She will be taught for two years by a jounin to bring her up to par," said Namikage. "The choice is yours Hinata."

"Can I have some time to think?" asked Hinata.

"You got till the finals of the chunin exams. I will respect your choice," said Namikage. "The Hokage has agreed to respect it also."

"That is my offer and I hope you consider it," said the leader. "Here is where I am staying."

Xxx

Naruto was at his hotel his hotel when his door bell rings. Opening it he sees Hinata. "Hinata," said Namikage.

A few minutes later Naruto came back with a cup of tea. "Here," said Naruto.

"Thank you," said Hinata.

"So have you made your choice?" asked Naruto.

"I have thought it over and would like to join your village," said Hinata.

Naruto in his Namikage outfit walks out of the room and walk back in. "Here is you headband. Wear it proudly," said Namikage.

"Thank you Namikage-sama," said Hinata.

Naruto nods his head. "I will be placing you as apprentice genin. It will be two years off training with no mission. You will live you with you teacher."

"Yes sir," said Hinata.

Xxx

"Later that night Naruto was by the window. "I am going for a walk," he said.

Deidara appears behind him. "Want me to come?" asked the blond haired ninja.

"I am good," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto was walking in a village square when he heard voice. "Is everything prepared?" asked a teen with glasses.

"Yeah the Suna will help with the invasion," said a gruff older voice.

"Good," said the teen.

"This is risky Kabuto meeting like this," said the man with a Suna headband.

"Anyway," said Kabuto as he pushes his glasses up. "We better deal with our guests."

"Are you going to come out or do I need to flush you both out," said Baki.

Naruto walks up. "Namikage=dono," said Kabuto as the proctor from the first exam jumps down.

"We will need to fight together to beat them," said Baki.

Hayate gets his sword out as the Namikage stand impassively. The opposing ninja charges the two. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," said the Namikage as he blows a blast of wind without hand seal at the two ninja sending them back.

"No seal," thought Hayate. "Dance of the crescent moon," said Hayate as he summons two clone and charges the Suna ninja. The clones are destroyed as Hayate slams his sword into Baki, cutting him in the shoulder.

"To master such a jutsu at your age," said Baki. "Wind cutting power is greater."

Forming a wind blade Baki charges Hayate but is blocked by the Namikage sword which is incased in wind.

Pushing Baki back the Namikage slashes him in a non vital area dropping him. Kabuto was shaking. "This is not good," thought the teen. "Fighting a jounin would have been easy but fighting a leader of a village is another story."

Unrolling a scroll drops two dead Anbu on the ground. "Ninja Art: Dead soul jutsu," he said as the two bodies comeback alive and charge the two ninjas as Kabuto makes his escape.

"I don't think so," said Namikage as drops the teen with a hand seal. "We are masters as sealing jutsu."

Both ninja collect the two enemy ninja and shunshin to the Hokage.

Xxx

Later Ibiki and Inoichi walked out of the room with Kabuto getting to Baki the blond haired man sighed. "You have been fooled," said Inoichi.

"What do you mean?" asked Baki.

"When we went in your mind you said the Kazekage joined in the alliance," said Inoichi. "When we went in Kabuto mind Orochimaru killed the Kazekage before hand."

Baki's eyes widen. "Damn it."

"Tell your men to stand down and you village will be forgiven," said Ibiki. "The Hokage-sama and Namikage-dono have both agreed to lay minor fines on you since no one was killed."

"Do you have proof?" asked Baki.

"Head in the canyon of sand and you will find his body," said Inoichi.

"I have told my genin to have some men check," said Baki. "Through a communication seal."

"You will be held here but in better condition," said Ibiki as Anbu release him and escort him to a room."

Xxx

Naruto was at the Hokage office. "Well we should let the invasion attack us, but we will be ready," said Naruto.

"So you want to use misinformation to beat the enemy?" asked Sarutobi.

"That is correct," said Naruto.

"You know Jiraiya?" asked Sarutobi.

"The Sannin?" asked Naruto.

"An Anbu lied to him and told him you were dead and forged a letter to me telling me he want s nothing to do with you," said Sarutobi. "I told him you were alive and would like to teach you a few a things out of the village."

"He was fooled also," said Naruto. "I do recommend you take back some power from the civilians since Danzo is no longer here."

"What do you recommend?" asked Sarutobi.

"Simple," said Naruto. "Explain to the Daimyo to civilians corruption. Use Jiraiya's spy network inside the village to gather evidence and use it to dismiss them from the council."

"In my village we have one civilian in the council to list the grievance and they must go through me to be approved for a vote."

"That is a lot of paperwork," said Sarutobi.

"I have my ways," said Naruto. "Have you thought of using Shadow Clones?"

"Brilliant," said Sarutobi.

"My suggestion is your to us as you see fit," said Naruto.

"Meet Jiraiya at the forest of death for your training," said the Hokage.

"Understood," said Naruto with a bow.

End chapter

A/N: I would like review please I only got one last chapter. Help a brother out with his writing. Tell me what you think


End file.
